marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran. He was the only successful test subject of Super Soldier Serum. After he was titled Captain America, he was frozen for nearly 70 years which then after he joins The Avengers. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger :"Whatever happens tomorrow you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."'' :―Abraham Erskine Steve Rogers was born in Brooklyn, NY during the Great Depression. His father was a soldier who fought and died in the First World War and his mother became very sick. He had a close friendship with James Barnes, whom he affectionately nicknamed "Bucky". Before WWII Rogers was an artist. After the United States entered the war, Rogers enlisted in the US Army to fight in Europe against the Nazis, but he was rejected for his poor health. Allied German scientist Abraham Erskine admired the spirit and tenacity of Rogers, and kindly signed him up for "Project: Rebirth". "Project: Rebirth" was designed to create the perfect soldier to fight the Axis powers. Rogers underwent regulartory military training and was selected when he proved to be brave, and was willing to sacrifice his life by throwing himself on a dud grenade (which he believed was live). The experiment was successful and Rogers was pushed to the peak of human ability. After the operation, a Hydra sabuteur, called Heinz Kruger, assassinated Erksine and henceforth prevented the creation of any more super-soldiers. Rogers felt passionate about Peggy Carter, an English military officer overwatching his progress. He was denied recruitment into the army and was used as a propaganda tool, until he saved Allied soldiers from imprisonment under his nemesis, the Red Skull. Rogers would later assemble a team, the Howling Commandos, to battle HYDRA across Nazi-occupied Europe, during which his friend Bucky fell to his supposed death. A final battle with HYDRA in the Alps saw Captain America's final struggle with his nemesis, who essentially dissappeared when grasping hold of the Tesseract, a mysterious powerful artifact allegedly forged by the Asgardians. Rogers crash-landed the Red Skull's jet into Antarctica before it could destroy cities around the world, leaving him preserved in the ice for almost seventy years. After seventy years, Rogers was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1940s environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realised it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2010's modern day Manhattan New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Nick Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly 70 years. ''The Avengers ''To Be Added Trivia *In Iron Man, a prototype of Captain America's shield is visible in the background in the scene where Pepper Potts discovers Tony Stark is Iron Man. Gallery Captain America: The First Avenger CA_TFA_teaser1.jpg CA_Promo.jpg The Avengers Captain America Avengers Promo.png|Captain America Promotional Poster for The Avengers Collantotte-heroes-captainamerica.png CaptainAmerica-BlackWidow.jpg Captain America Avenger.jpg New Av.jpeg|captain america in a flasback (avengers movie) Category:Characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:The Avengers Characters